Showbiz Tour 2013
.]] "Showbiz Tour 2013" is the forty-fifth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired June 19, 2013. Dates: June 18-19, 2013 Preceded By: Big Sur 2013 Followed By: St. Anthony June 2013 Synopsis A bunch of the Young Men were in a youth performing group called Showbiz. Every year or so, they take a trip to a different city. This episode follows their local tour to San Francisco. .]] They first meet up at the Church Building, and then get on a bus to Martinez. They go to the Boys and Girls Club of Martinez to perform for the kids there. Brody Rasmussen and Jeff Reed play foosball in the back room. The performance doesn't go so well, and not all of the kids like them. They then get back on the bus, only to have a slight mishap. The bus gets stuck in a dip in the middle of the street, and everyone has to get out to "lighten the load". They all hang around on the street corner until all the guys are told to push the bus. They push the bus out of the dip, and they continue on to their next location. and Brody Rasmussen on the Bay Bridge.]] They ride the bus across the Bay Bridge to San Francisco. They get off at Fisherman's Wharf and get on a Duck Tour. The tour takes them through Chinatown, through the Stockton Street Tunnel, and past Union Square. The Duck Tour then goes into the water and drives around on the San Francisco Bay. They go back up on land, drive past AT&T Park, and down the Embarcadero. They get off the Duck Tour and go to the Holiday Inn Express at Fisherman's Wharf. Brody, Jeremy Glenn, Alec Viera, and Travis Neal stay in a room together. After dropping off their stuff at their room, they walk down the street to Anchorage Square and have dinner there. They then go back to their room, get changed for their next performance, and join everyone back on the bus. They all go down to a church building in San Bruno to perform at a fireside. The performance goes better than the first one. Afterwards, they all go back to San Francisco to have dessert at Ghirardelli Square. Jaren Garff takes a swig of Dallin Earl's milkshake, and Dallin punches him in the arm repeatedly. They go outside in the square, and Brody, Travis, Jeremy, and Anne Peterson find a cool fire in a glass tube. They then walk back to the hotel and call it a night. Brody and Jeremy have a push-up contest. Alec makes Brody laugh, making him fall on the floor. and Jeremy Glenn in Ghirardelli Square.]] The next morning, they all go to Ripley's Believe It or Not! Museum and go through the Mirror Maze. Afterwards, they have a performance at Pier 39. After their performance, they change back into normal clothes at the hotel and then explore Pier 39. Travis, Jaren, and Dallin find a scary mannequin in a store. Travis, Alec, and Josh Bromley watch a performer on a stage. The performer says he'll walk on a bunch of broken glass, but he keeps rambling on. Josh, Alec, and Travis make funny remarks on the side. The performer eventually steps on the glass. They have dinner at Bubba Gumps, pack up their stuff at the hotel, and ride the bus down to the Ronald McDonald House in Palo Alto. They perform in front of some kids, and it goes pretty well, despite that there's a giant fish tank in the center of the room. They then head down to their final location: The Winchester Mystery House. They take a tour of the house, and then go home. and Jeremy Glenn in their room at the Holiday Inn Express.]] and Brody Rasmussen on the bus.]] People In This Episode on a balcony of the Winchester Mystery House. ]] * Jeremy Glenn * Brody Rasmussen * Alec Viera * Travis Neal * Kalani Quereto * Jaren Garff * Dallin Earl * Nolan Blair * Chris Glenn * Jason Bromley * Jeff Reed * Maddy Auman * Michelle Liu * Josh Bromley * Jodi Reed * Rebekah Folkman * Anne Peterson * Jenny Farrell * Sabrina McGinnis * Kira Stone * Alyssa Coons * Taylor Aplanalp * Jordan Wood * Ali Cox * Chantelle Bromley * Levi Smyth * Jonathan Orgill * Jackson Wightman * Sarah Christensen * Elisabeth Andersen * Annie Lowe * Savannah Nord * Melissa Reeve * Jacob McKay * Dave Bromley Locations * Martinez, California * Boys and Girls Club of Martinez, Martinez, California * The Bay Bridge, San Francisco, California * Fisherman's Wharf, San Francisco, California * Chinatown, San Francisco, California * Stockton Street Tunnel, San Francisco, California * The San Francisco Bay, San Francisco, California * AT&T Park, San Francisco, California * The Embarcadero, San Francisco, California * Holiday Inn Express, San Francisco, California * Anchorage Square, San Francisco, California * San Bruno Church Building, San Bruno, California * Ghirardelli Square, San Francisco, California * Ripley's Believe It or Not! Museum, San Francisco, California * Pier 39, San Francisco, California * Bubba Gumps, San Francisco, California * Ronald McDonald House, Palo Alto, California * Los Altos, California * The Winchester Mystery House, San Jose, California Trivia * Fifth Music Tribute episode. The majority of the music in this episode is by both RJD2 and Flight of the Conchords. * The café in Ghirardelli Square is the same one seen in "Christmas 2010". * In the brief shot of the port on the Duck Tour, you can see some buildings in the background. These same buildings can be seen from the giant swings in "LDS Night With The Giants 2010". * At the Winchester Mystery House, a sign reading "Fresh Popocorn" is seen briefly. The extra "o" in "Popocorn" serves a greater purpose. Sarah Winchester, the woman who had the house built was very superstitious, and was obsessed with the number 13. "Fresh Popocorn" has 13 letters, thanks to the extra "o". * The D2WYM Snippets episode, "Showbiz Tour 2013 Extras", consists of footage that never made it into this episode. Featured Music * "Ghostwriter" by RJD2 * "Before or Since" by RJD2 * "All for U" by RJD2 * "Life's A Happy Song" by Bret McKenzie (covered by Brody Rasmussen) * "Hiphopopotamus Vs. Rhymenoceros" by Flight of the Conchords Category:Episodes